Ichigo, Hearts, and Pocky
by GetsugaTenshou1315
Summary: a valentine's day oneshot of ichiruki and some heart shaped, strawberry pocky Happy Valentine's Day! dedicated to my friend who gave me this idea during lunch while eating the same kind of pocky :P


**To all those ppl who like My Life, I won't be updating for a while. I have writers block for that story. NCIS Bleachified on the other hand, I will probably update really soon. So keep on reading my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach except for this story line and I have the second volume of Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ichigo, Hearts, and Pocky by: GetsugaTenshou1315**

**Day Before Valentine's Day**

Rukia was walking aimlessly towards a specific shop. Yourichi and Urahara came out to greet her.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, we have some new merchandises for you today." Urahara held up a package of heart-shaped, strawberry flavored pocky. "This will be perfect for Valentine's Day as a valentine. You should give it to someone you like."

"Arigato. This seems correct for this human holiday that I have read about. I will take this piece of merchandise.." Rukia pays for the pocky and walks away, out of the shop.

She walks back holding the pocky thinking, _Ichigo likes strawberries. I hope i do this correctly.  
_

Upon entering Ichigo's house, Kurosaki Isshin appeared and yelled loudly for everyone in the house to hear.

"Rukia-chan! When are you going to give me grandchildren?" Rukia stood dumbfounded and flushed in the front door shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hey you crazy old man! Stop talking to Rukia and get out of this house!" Ichigo picked up his crazy old man by the ankle and marched up the stairs to his room, where he then threw his father out the window.

"Why are our children so mean Masaki? Why do they treat me so? Why Masaki? Why?" The old man kept yelling things while falling from the 2nd floor on to the front yard. Ichigo quickly stomped down the stairs to see Rukia still staring ahead, completely frozen in shock and confusion.

"Come on midget! Snap out of it!" Rukia blinked a few times before realization dawned upon her thoughts.

"I'm not a midget! I am merely petite! Petite! Jeez, _strawberry_-kun." Rukia put emphasis on the strawberry to piss Ichigo off. Then she kicked his shin, one very hard and swift kick.

"Ow! Goddamn midget! Why do you have to be so fuckin' strong?" Ichigo hopped around on one foot cursing under his breath, clutching his shin.

"Hmph!" Rukia stomped away to her 'closet' in Ichigo's tiny, tiny room.

When she got to her closet, she looked down at the pocky in her hand. _I'll give this to Ichigo tomorrow. _Then she suddenly started blushing at one thought. _I like Ichigo. No I don't! _Rukia protested angrily to herself.

"Oi! Midget! Open up! We have some shopping to do. That old man got Yuzu cooking a big feast for tomorrow. She wants us to buy a lot of things. Plus I need to show you how to talk to regular people when you are paying for something." Ichigo kept banging on the door until Rukia suddenly threw open the door.

"Ichigo! I will come! I must learn this interesting technique!" Rukia claimed, then she hopped down and quickly, **(I mean quickly) **shutting the door in her wake. Ichigo sighed, ran his hand through his orange locks and grabbed Rukia's hand and he literally dragged her out of the house and on to the street.

They walked along the road, keeping their distance from each other. _That was too close! Ichigo almost saw the pocky! _Rukia kept thinking to herself, thinking over her plan for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Valentine's Day, Morning**

Ring, ring, ring.

"Ugh." Ichigo rolled over his bed and slammed the alarm clock off. He quickly took off his blanket, and threw his school uniform off. _Huh, that crazy goat-face didn't attack me today. Maybe the sedative I slipped into his nightly coke actually worked. I should do that more often. I can finally get some peace and quiet around here._

"Midget! Wake up! Time for school!" Ichigo banged on the closet door loudly. Whoosh! The closet door suddenly opened with a fully dressed and ready to go Rukia.

"Alright! I'll get out of your room. Make sure you get me my breakfast! Ja ne!" Rukia jumped out the window, waited at the front door, and remembered the pocky in her bag. _Good I brought it._

"Midget! Here is your breakfast!" Ichigo handed her a wrapped up lump.

"I'm petite idiot." She kicked Ichigo once more in the shin before saying 'arigato' and walking away, munching on her breakfast.

"Hmph. Stupid midget." Ichigo mumbled angrily before racing after Rukia, trying to keep her in his own site. "Midget! Come back! We're supposed to arrive at school together. You don't remember do you?"

What do you mean strawberry?" Rukia froze and stared at Ichigo in confusion, eyes questioning.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day and sensei told the entire school to come in together with another girl student if you were a boy and come to school with a boy if you are a girl."

Rukia's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Gomen, I forgot." Rukia scratched the back of her head, slightly flushed, while looking at her feet. "OK then, come on." Rukia looked up, shifting her bag behind her back and turning around waiting for Ichigo.

Ichigo caught up and claimed while pointing. "See, look!" Ishida and Inoue were talking together, walking to the school gates. Kiego and Tatsuki both were yelling, but Ichigo and Rukia could tell that they were doing it playfully. Kiego suddenly pulled out a box of heart shaped chocolates and handed them to Tatsuki. She looked surprised but smiled and pulled out a box of heart shaped sweets for Kiego.

Ishida and Inoue were doing something different. Inoue gave Ishida some crazy concoction of red bean paste, octopus legs, and ice-cream flavored candy chocolates. Ishida looked queasy but he pushed on and showed Inoue a box with a dress. (hand sewn) Inoue pulled out a bright orange sundress with yellow, silver, and blue sequins laced in swirling patterns at the bottom. "I love it!" Inoue hugged it happily.

"Oi, midget woman, here." Ichigo tapped Rukia on the shoulder and he held up a box of strawberry flavored, heart shaped pocky. "Well?"

"I-ichigo," Rukia kept blinking at the pocky in Ichigo's hands."Um, well, I sort of, um, got you the same thing too Ichigo." Rukia equally held up another box of the same pocky she bought at Urahara's Shop.

"OK... That's weird but, um, here midget." He handed the pocky into her hand as he also took the pocky in her other hand.

* * *

**Valentine's Day Ichigo's Lunch Place (roof)**

"Ishida, Chad, Kiego, what did you guys give to your partner?" A chorus rang out after that.

"A valentine's day puzzle." Chad answered.

"An orange sundress, that I made by hand." Ishida proudly stated.

"A box of heart shaped chocolates." Kiego absently spoke his answer, drinking his juice.

"So what'cha give your partner, who I am guessing to be Rukia-chan?" Chad inquired Ichigo with interest.

"We both gave each other heart shaped strawberry pocky." Ichigo calmly gave his reply as he opened his juice box, enjoying the bright sunny day as the wind blew through his orange hair, on the roof. Chad, Ishida, and Kiego gaped like stupid fish at Ichigo, whom still appeared calm.

"How are you so calm? Doesn't this signify you and Rukia are meant to be together?" Kiego went crazy, ranting off more crazy much less likely possibilities..

"It's fine! Rukia and I obviously thought that we should give each other something plain and simple. It's not such a big deal." Ichigo continued eating his bento and drinking his juice.

"What the fuckin' hell Ichigo! How is it not a big deal? You gave each other the exact same thing! This must be a sign from Kami. Hurry don't let your chance be wasted! Hurry Ichigo! Hurry!" Kiego proceeded to drag Ichigo towards the roof door only to find Ichigo holding him by an ankle.

"You have a long way to go before you can even think about throwing me much less dragging me somewhere!" Ichigo had a very scary and dark aura coming from him. "Shinei! **(die)**" Ichigo threw Kiego into the wall, then decided on throwing him somewhere else. Mainly, the tree at the bottom of the school.

"AGHHHH!" Kiego continued to yell as he fell down into the ground from the school roof.

Ishida stared at Ichigo, glasses glaring in the sunlight. Chad didn't say anything.

"That's better." Ichigo wiped off his hands and continued to eat his bento.

Ishida continued eating his own bento, ignoring Chad and Ichigo, thinking carefully.

"Kurosaki. You should at least thank Kuchiki-san." Ishida commented on the news.

"Urasai!" I don't care. We both gave each other something so we both got something back. Does it matter?" Ichigo questioned. "You know, I think I'm going to eat it." Ichigo pulled out the pocky, opened it and graciously popped one into his mouth. "This is pretty good."

* * *

**Valentine's Day Rukia's Lunch Place (ground courtyard)**

"Hm. How do you open pocky?" Rukia stood up and decided. "I'll go to Ichigo."

* * *

**Valentine's Day Ichigo's Lunch Place (roof)**

"Hey guys, do you here that?" Ichigo looked at Ishida and Chad.

"Hm?" They both looked up/

"Ichigo!" Rukia suddenly slammed open the rooftop door.

"AGH!" Ichigo chocked on his pocky and fell over hidden behind Chad's bulky figure.

"Where's Ichigo?"Rukia looked around.

"AGH!" *Choke* Ichigo lay choking on the floor, turning purple, clutching his neck.

"Uh, somewhere over there." Chad and Ishida pointed to the choking Ichigo on the bare floor.

"Cough, cough, cough, cough! Bah! Were you trying to kill me? You left me to die! Gagh! Never do that again Rukia!" Ichigo angrily pointed at Rukia. "I mean seriously! Didn't anyone notice me chocking on the floor over there?"

"No, not really." Everyone shook their heads.

"Shinei!" Ichigo glared daggers at everyone before turning to Rukia. "What?"

"Right! Ichigo! Open the pocky for me!" Rukia fiercely put her pocky in front of Ichigo's face.

"Ugh, here." Ichigo grabbed the pocky and began, "You pull this strip here, then you open this lid, you take the bag out after that, grab the corners and pull to open the bag. Finally you pull out a pocky and stick it in your mouth, and eat."

"Arigato, Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed the pocky and walked away.

"Yeesh, stupid midget." Ichigo muttered.

"I'm petite bakamono! PETITE!" Rukia threw a book at Ichigo.

"OW!"

**Fin**

* * *

**So what did you think? Please r&r. Again, My Life won't be updated for a while. NCIS Bleachified will come soon (hopefully) :P All bolded black in parenthesis are from me!**

**-GetsugaTenshou1315 **


End file.
